familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Switzerland County, Indiana
Switzerland County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 10,613. The county seat is Vevay. History Switzerland County was formed in 1814. It was named for the home country of many of the early settlers. No railroad tracks were ever laid Switzerland County, which hindered its growth in the 19th century, after the decline of steamboat travel. Industrial wine grape production in Switzerland County earned the area the title "The Rhineland of America". Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.74%) is land and (or 1.26%) is water. Incorporated towns *Patriot *Vevay Unincorporated towns *Center Square *Florence *East Enterprise Townships *Cotton *Craig *Jefferson *Pleasant *Posey *York Major highways * Indiana State Road 56 * Indiana State Road 101 * Indiana State Road 129 * Indiana State Road 156 * Indiana State Road 250 Adjacent counties *Ohio County (north) *Boone County, Kentucky (northeast) *Gallatin County, Kentucky (east) *Carroll County, Kentucky (south) *Jefferson County (west) *Ripley County (northwest) Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Vevay have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1977 and a record high of was recorded in July 1999. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in May. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a circuit court which was established January 1, 2009. The first Judge of the Switzerland Circuit Court is W. Gregory Coy. The Judge is elected to a term of six years. The Court is a general jurisdiction court, meaning it handles all types of cases. The Judge must be a licensed attorney. All decisions of the Court are appealable to the Indiana Court of Appeals or the Indiana Supreme Court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Switzerland County is part of Indiana's 9th congressional district and is represented in Congress by Republican Todd Young. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the United States Census, there were 10,613 people residing in the county. 97.8% were White, 0.3% Black or African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.7% of some other race and 0.8% of two or more races. 1.4% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). 29.2% were of German, 17.5% American, 13.1% Irish and 10.9% English ancestry."American FactFinder" As of the census of 2000, there were 9,065 people, 3,435 households, and 2,538 families residing in the county. The population density was 41 people per square mile (16/km²). There were 4,226 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.78% White, 0.23% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 0.43% from two or more races. 0.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 37.2% were of American, 23.1% German, 11.6% Irish and 8.1% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 3,435 households out of which 33.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. 21.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 101.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,092, and the median income for a family was $41,395. Males had a median income of $30,197 versus $21,324 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,466. About 10.60% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Switzerland County, Indiana References Category:Switzerland County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1814 establishments in Indiana Territory Category:Settlements established in 1814 Category:Indiana counties on the Ohio River